defendersfandomcom-20200213-history
The Galactic Irregulars
=The Galactic Irregulars= A guild formed for the game Star Wars Galaxies :Described as ::For those looking for the short, short version on what we're all about, you don't have to continue reading after this blurb. We are basically a fun, non-serious group of friends, with some members of different factional alignments for RPing purposes within specific online games. The games we play are diverse, however there are a few games with which there is a higher member involvement which warrants there own sections on this site (see menu to left). Originally it all began with Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided from Sony Online Entertainment History of an Asylum Every great organization has a long and boring history, that is basically pointless, but might possibly be interesting to learn about. So sit back, relax, and enjoy! The Jedi Council Many moons ago, five individuals were part of an organization. An organization that would rise up over the others, and triumph in the world of Star Wars Galaxies player associations! These five heroes were Bitashe, Big Steve, Janix, Butterball, and Praxus! These brave souls were sure to rocket their group to gaming gold! However, evil lurked within. Their cruel leader punished them without just cause....punished them, with his own inactivity! Also, he forgot to let Big Steve into the forums, so he was locked out for three months. Fed up with their cruel master, they defected from the Jedi Council, and began their own PA! The New Jedi Order And so began the second journey, the journey that would find them fully charge of their fates. They had found solid ground.....or had they? It seemed another evil force was at work, one that threatened to destroy their new organization, and everyone within it. They referred to this demon by its most foulest of names........lameness! Yes, twas the lameness of their name that plagued them. For the name "The New Jedi Order" was currently being used by a group of scribes that called themselves Star Wars Novelists. The Novelists were using this name for their popular scriptures, which were widely known and read throughout the galaxy. Fearing that others would recognize their attempt to look cool by using a popular name, the five decided to re-evaluate their priorities, and change the name by which they were to be known. The Republican Guard Butterball eventually happened upon the new name, a bunch of words that somehow crashed into each other and managed to make sense, within the vast emptiness of his cranium. The rest of the group was ecstatic, and set about building a structure for their new group. A month went by, a month full of planning, dicussing, and building. Things were looking up until.....yet another evil plagued our heroes (they do seem to run into that, don't they?). They called this evil.....boredom! Yes, boredom had indeed begun to set in. But what could be done? They'd once again grown weary of their creation! Deciding to once again re-model their plans, the group felt that new blood was necessary to get things rolling smoothly. Thus, in a secret meeting, in a secret Star Wars IRC chat, two new leaders were drafted, SuzaFette and chr0no. Those two n00bs were introduced to the new idea of the player association: one that was built on fun, and silliness, rather than restrictive rules, regulations, and politics. This new PA would be a ton of fun, with roleplaying freedom and humourous activities and possibly eating contests! The Galactic Irregulars are Born! Using the modified structure of the Republican Guard (to allow for three different factions), and a name inspired by an idea of an outsider, The Galactic Irregulars were ready to rock! After organizing their forums, the group of leaders (having now become the TGi Council) announced the launch of The Galactic Irregulars to the Star Wars Galaxies community. Their announcement was greeted by mostly old friends, who were more than eager to be a part of the group. Eventually, the Council was balanced out with two new members who were given the job from within, moros and admiralcosmo. Since its launch, TGi has become quite a large and active PA both in and out of SWG. It has become known as a place of good fun and old friends, and more visitors arrive each day, some eventually becoming members! Council Craziness Over the course of TGi's existence, the council has changed several times as councillors have resigned for various reasons and were replaced with new members. The Council is primarily in charge of moderation and membership management nowadays. =Regularities= All the following info can be found on their site The Galactic Irregulars A few of the members trace their origins to this guild and another of similar manner that popped up in SWG called the NWW, well known for "n00bing" new players to the forums, and famously doing so on C-3P0 actor Anthony Daniels. The concept of community which is still strong in the guild today originate from here, good people made the games great, and offered a feeling of family and acceptance and the focus of having fun in the gaming world. Established in 2001, the guild still is active in various games. More a gaming community brought together by by SWG Hired Hands The Irregulars were made up of a group of skilled individuals, known for getting the job done when no one else could. Category:Star Wars Galaxies Category:The Old Republic